Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks require seamless connectivity between User Equipments (UEs) and Evolved Node Base Stations (eNBs) irrespective of UE speed. This seamless connectivity is achieved via handover of active connection of a UE by a Serving BS (SBS) to an appropriate Neighbouring BS (NBS). The handover of a UE is network controlled and is initiated by the SBS with the help from the UE. The SBS decides on a target NBS to handover the UE based on the UE's reported measurement of coverage signal for various NBSs.
For a smooth handover to a target NBS, the SBS maintains neighbour relation information regarding the NBSs of the SBS. However, an outdated neighbour relation information may lead to severe call drops and performance degradation after a UE handover. Thus, for a successful UE handover, in conventional systems, the SBS maintains a Neighbour Relation Table (NRT) that includes a list of NBSs for the SBS. However, as these conventional systems do not add NBS in the NRT based on their suitability for a handover, they end up including non-prospective NBSs in the NRT, while failing to include prospective NBSs, thereby resulting is an ineffective UE handover.